charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Vera
Margarita "Maggie" Emilia Vera is the youngest of the Charmed Ones, meaning it is her duty to protect innocents and occasionally save the world. Apart from her duties as a Charmed One, Maggie is a student at Hilltowne University where she has decided to major in psychology and participates in a number of extracurriculars such as the Hilltones, the black student union, and is a pledge of Kappa Tau Kappa. Maggie is a witch with heightened abilities due to her being a Charmed One. Along with her basic witch abilities (casting spells and brewing potions), Maggie is also an empath meaning she is able to sense the emotions of others and read minds. This power has expanded to allow her to turn her emotions into fields of raw energy and hear the thoughts of trapped spirits. Furthermore, she can also access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones, allowing them to vanquish the most powerful of demons. Aside from these powers, Maggie possesses a magical staff that better helps her channels her emotions into offensive attacks. Maggie is the daughter of Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn, and is the adopted child of Ray Vera. This makes her the younger sister of Macy Vaughn and the younger maternal half-sister of Melanie Vera. She is the ex-girlfriend of Parker Caine and Brian. Parker has proposed marriage to her, though she has yet to answer. She is close friends with Lucy, the president of Kappa, and the Whitelighter of all of the Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood. History Early life Maggie was born to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn but was lead to believe that her half-sister's father, Ray, was her biological father instead. She was born seven years after Mel and ten years after Macy. Sometime after her birth, her mother would go on to bind her powers, allowing her to live a normal life just like her sisters. When she was five years old, Ray walked out on Marisol just after Maggie's birthday and has barely been in contact with her or Mel since. In high school, Maggie dated a boy named Brian, but at some point, Maggie broke up with him due to her not being able to see a future with him. Around this time, she would enroll at Hilltowne University and would rush the sorority, Kappa Tau Kappa. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In "Pilot", after a frantic text orders them to come home, Maggie and Mel discover their mother Marisol murdered. Three months later, the sisters are estranged; Mel blames Maggie for Marisol's death, and Maggie leaves home for a chance to join a sorority. Molecular geneticist Macy Vaughn is hired at Hilltowne University under Professor Thaine, reinstated after being accused of sexual harassment. Macy introduces herself to Maggie and Mel as their half-sister, and the three are brought before Harry Greenwood, their "Whitelighter". He explains that they are witches, and their mother had tried to undo the binding spells she placed to hide their powers before she was killed; Harry gives them 48 hours to accept their powers or return to their ordinary lives. After Macy helps Maggie exorcise a demon from her ex-boyfriend, Brian, they realize everything Harry said is true. Later, Mel is trapped by Thaine, actually the upper-level demon Taydeus. Macy, Maggie, and Mel are able to use the "Power of Three" to kill Taydeus, but learn he is not the demon who killed their mother. Mel finds an ouija board that the sisters use to contact Marisol's spirit; she warns them not to trust Harry. In "Let This Mother Out", Harry warns that ouija boards are easily manipulated by evil spirits, and the sisters plan to use a truth serum on Harry. While obtaining an ingredient, Macy learns about a "black blob" escaped from the university lab. Maggie finds her power makes it difficult to have a social life. Mel uses the board against Harry's instructions, and Macy is forced to destroy it to protect her, driving a wedge between them. The truth serum is accidentally given to Niko instead of Harry, and she admits to cheating on Mel with her ex-fiancee. Maggie persuades her sister to help free Marisol's spirit from the board. Marisol reveals that Harry killed her and plans to steal their powers. The sisters are told to trap him with the Prism of Souls, but a doubtful Mel stabs Marisol, exposing her as a demon, and Maggie destroys her by using her phone as a mirror. Harry begins training the sisters, and informs them the blob is a form of the Harbinger, the demon whose arrival foretells the apocalypse. The Harbinger chooses a coma patient, Angela Wu, as its host. In "Sweet Tooth", the sisters’ magical training is not going well, and Maggie juggles her duties to her sorority and as a Charmed One. Harry forces Mel to wear a tracking talisman as punishment for misusing her power. When Maggie uses magic to throw a party at their house, she persuades her sisters to use it as an opportunity to lure the Harbinger, and tries to help Macy spice up her costume for Gavin. After learning that three virgins have been killed and drained of their blood, the sisters and Harry try to seal off the house, though not before Angela, now a full demon, enters. Mel tells Harry that she feels smothered because she has never had to hide who she is. The protection spell fails, exposing Angela's presence; Macy, a virgin, uses her own blood to lure it outside. The binding spell fails, due to the consequences of Maggie using magic for personal gain, and Mel casts a forbidden spell to defeat Angela, nearly killing Macy. Harry reveals that he is overprotective because Fiona, another witch he served, killed herself after being institutionalized. The sisters chain up the Harbinger in the attic until their superiors, the Elders, arrive. In "Exorcise Your Demons", Niko and her partner Trip question the sisters about Angela, but Elder Charity Callahan throws them off the trail. Charity explains Angela is beyond saving, and must be killed using the Power of Three. Mel and Maggie are against the decision, but Macy agrees. Lucy asks Parker to help an overwhelmed Maggie study for her midterm. Mel discovers Angela's soul is intact, meaning she can be saved. Charity refuses an exorcism, so Mel and Maggie abduct Angela. Harry tracks them down, but agrees to help. Charity reveals that, years ago, she cast a spell on Marisol that erased her pain from abandoning Macy. The sisters learn their mother wrote a secret exorcism spell, based in Santería, that only they can use. When Parker unexpectedly arrives, Maggie kisses him and he leaves. The girls recite the spell and exorcise the Harbinger; however, Trip, who had been following them, is killed by flying debris. Maggie decides she wants to study on her own. Through Niko, Mel learns that Charity covered up Trip's death by framing him for Angela's crimes. A mysterious man uses a hypnotic suggestion to compel Charity to give him the vessel holding the Harbinger. In "Other Women", Mel, worried about Niko after Trip's death, invites her over for dinner. Macy meets billionaire Alastair Caine, who is interested in her work, and learns Galvin has started a relationship with Summer. Parker dumps Lucy, who asks Maggie to find the girl he "cheated" on her with. Niko reveals Trip was investigating a link between Marisol’s death and two other murders; Mel tells her to drop it. Hunter, a shapeshifter working for Caine, traps Niko, but Mel saves her from a fire and later thwarts another attempt on her life. Summer turns out not to be a succubus, but Macy notices a strange mark on Galvin. Harry recommends using the Power of Three to change history and prevent Niko and Mel from ever meeting, but warns that doing so will erase every trace of their relationship. The spell goes through, and Mel is heartbroken. Maggie admits to Lucy that she kissed Parker, and is expelled from Kappa. Mel learns that, as a consequence of the spell, she missed an important interview and no longer has a job at the university. Caine tells Hunter, his son, that they must acquire DNA from the sisters in order to steal their powers. In "Kappa Spirit", Harry believes Galvin's mark to be demonic, and arranges for Mel to interview for an administrative job in his office. Caine orders blood tests for everyone in the university lab. Lucy falls under the influence of Brenda Mancini, who fell to her death while drunk in 1989 after being rejected as a pledge, and has returned as a revenant. The sisters see a memory of their mother pregnant with Macy, and fear for her health. Mel and Maggie find the pledges tied up, and suspect Brenda will use Lucy to take revenge on Jenna, the girl she blames for her death. Jenna reveals that since Brenda's death, there have been multiple similar deaths at Kappa, and the sisters realize Brenda intends to kill Lucy next. Macy contacts a Yoruba priestess, and is warned that Galvin's mark indicates a "darkness" within her since birth. Maggie and Mel attempt to destroy Brenda, but their spell fails. Lucy attempts suicide, but Harry saves her and Maggie earns her forgiveness, removing Brenda's power. Maggie agrees to give Lucy space until she is ready to fix their friendship. Hunter steals Macy's blood sample, and Macy finds a key hidden behind a plaque at home. In "Out of Scythe", Maggie debates dropping out of college to focus on her spellcraft. The new lab director, Julia Wagner, offers Macy a supervisor position if she dismisses Galvin. A satyr, Leon, informs the sisters that a shadow demon has stolen his shard of the Scythe of Tartarus – reassembled, it can release imprisoned demons. Parker takes Maggie on a date, but when they kiss, she reads his mind, revealing he has a secret. She catches him using what seems to be drugs. Another shard is stolen from the fertility goddess Sela, and a swarm of insects leads the girls to the final shard. Using Macy's key, the sisters discover the final shard is a beacon. They set a trap, but the demon reforges the Scythe, which a mysterious girl steals; she disappears and the demon escapes. The sisters promise to be more honest with each other, and Macy persuades Wagner to keep Galvin. Maggie decides to stay in school, but Mel chooses to leave. Parker explains the drugs treat an autoimmune disease that will cut his life short. He visits Caine, his father, who berates him for his failure to retrieve the Scythe, and tells him to stay close to Maggie. In "Bug a Boo", while hunting for the mysterious girl, Mel scours the Book of Shadows with Harry and Charity. They discover a group of cicada demons are using a dating app to attract prey. When Macy is ensnared, the girls rescue her and kill the queen, saving the other victims. Parker tries to convince Maggie to take an internship at his father's company, since interns must submit blood samples, but fails. Caine rebukes Parker that the serum they are working on is the only thing that can reverse his condition; Hunter defends Parker. Macy learns Galvin’s research has been cut, and he and Summer have ended their relationship. Parker tells Maggie he needs a plasma transplant, and she agrees to help. The mysterious girl approaches Mel, introducing herself as Jada, a member of the Sisters of Arcana (Sarcana), a rogue group of witches. She explains that Marisol was an ally, and they used the Scythe to free a powerful witch imprisoned by the Elders. Mel discusses these revelations with Charity, who, with the Elders, instruct her to join the Sarcana to spy on them. Macy decides to rekindle her romance with Galvin, only for him to be struck by a car. In "Jingle Hell", the Caine brothers travel to Romania to steal an amulet from the body of Saint Dragos, killing the priest guarding it. The sisters prepare for Christmas, but an injured Galvin arrives looking for Macy. Wagner tells Parker, her son, that he must drain the sisters' magic with the amulet to save himself. Jada inducts Mel into the Sarcana. Macy notices Parker reacts adversely to Galvin's mark, suspecting his demonic nature; Hunter ties her up and takes her place. Mel notices the artifact, but Maggie refuses to accept that her boyfriend might have evil intentions. Unable to live with his deception, Parker removes the amulet, restoring the stolen magic. Hunter confronts Parker, revealing the amulet is necessary to turn him into the "Source", a being of pure darkness. He tries to kill the sisters, but Parker fights him off and Mel uses her new Mark of the Sarcana to drive him away with a flock of crows. Parker carries Maggie off to explain, but she rejects him. Jada tells Mel the Sarcana tried to protect Marisol. Hunter returns, and the sisters banish him to Tartarus with Parker's help, but Harry and the staff are pulled down with Hunter, and Galvin discovers their secret. In "Keep Calm and Harry On", the Elders refuse to help rescue Harry. Heartbroken over Parker, Maggie uses magic to take away her pain. Mel learns from Jada that the nearest gateway to Tartarus is guarded by a demon, Dante, and the Sarcana need Hellfire to heal one of their own. Mel decides to trade the Harbinger to Dante for Harry. Accepting that Macy is a witch, Galvin helps her break into Wagner's office, where they find evidence she is experimenting with demon DNA. Charity reluctantly gives the sisters the vessel holding the Harbinger; giving it to Dante, they discover it is empty. Maggie's powers falter, and Dante traps her in Tartarus. Mel and Macy get Parker to help steal the Harbinger from Alastair; Mel also steals Hellfire for the Sarcana. Alastair compels Wagner to reveal what happened to Hunter, and intercepts the sisters as they rescue Harry and Maggie. Through love, Maggie creates a new spell, nearly vanquishing Alastair before he escapes. Charity reveals to Harry that his son, who he thought dead, is still alive. Mel gives Jada the Hellfire and they kiss, which Niko secretly records. Galvin shows Macy files indicating she and Maggie share parents, while Mel only shares a mother. In "Witch Perfect", Maggie auditions for the Hilltones, the university's a cappella group, where she reconnects with Lucy. Neither of Macy’s sisters take Galvin’s findings well. Through magic, Macy learns Marisol and her father Dexter secretly kept in touch until he died. Betrayed, Mel comes clean to Jada about her mission, and they share a kiss, which Niko photographs. The choir director, Mr. Miranda, cuts the Hilltones' soloist; when she complains, he steals her soul using an enchanted pitch pipe. Maggie accidentally touches the instrument, arousing her suspicions. Macy and Harry realize Miranda has turned the Hilltones into sirens, so he can absorb their audience’s souls. Mel helps Jada expose a sexual predator, but is interrupted by Niko, now a private investigator trying to find Jada. Maggie rallies the Hilltones to disrupt the spell. Using the Power of Three, the sisters release the demon controlling Mr. Miranda, which Galvin imprisons in the pitch pipe and frees the soloist. Harry decides he is no longer fit to serve as a Whitelighter. Reading Dexter's letters with Macy, Maggie learns that he and Marisol resurrected Macy from the dead when she was a child. In "You're Dead to Me", Macy summons Knansie, the necromancer who resurrected her, unaware she has broken a spell shielding her from Cyd, a witch who seeks to kill her. Despite Maggie's warnings, Mel meets Niko and learns wiping her memory caused her to quit the force. Macy bonds with Knansie, learning necromancy can "turn" (corrupt) resurrected beings. Harry accidentally strands himself and Mel in Manchester, forcing him to reveal that his powers are unbalanced. Rather than lose him as a Whitelighter, she agrees to help find his son. Cyd attacks the house, but Macy subdues her. Maggie goes to a party where Parker is bartending, but refuses to forgive him. Cyd takes Maggie hostage to force Macy to give her Knansie. Harry and Mel find church records revealing his name is James Westwall, and his son is named Carter. Macy nearly kills Cyd before Maggie stops her, and explains Knansie has been turning everyone she resurrects in a demonic pact; Parker tricks her into breaking the pact, and she turns to dust. Harry sees Carter as an old man, finding closure. Macy makes a deal with Wagner to remove her darkness. Caine tasks Lucy, his accomplice, to ensure she and Parker get back together. In "Manic Pixie Nightmare", 'Parker asks Maggie to look into a classmate’s suicide, only to have the same thing happen to another man in front of the sisters. The culprit is Chloe, a pixie in human form; Harry remarks that pixies are typically benevolent. Galvin asks Macy to contact his late grandmother’s spirit for help combating her darkness, and she explains Galvin must perform a cleansing ritual. Chloe goes after Parker, whose powers have been suppressed by his mother, and Maggie narrowly saves him from walking in front of a bus. Jada informs Mel that her adoptive parents want to meet. The sisters try to trap Chloe, but she hypnotizes Harry, using him to escape. Zack, a luckless film student, is controlling Chloe to dispose of his classmates, and intends to sacrifice Harry and steal his magic. Maggie and Parker break Chloe's hold over Harry, while Mel frees her from Zack's control. After sending Chloe on her way, Mel uses a Sarcana hex to compel Zack to turn himself in. Maggie kisses Parker, admitting she is ready to forgive him, but still fears his demon half. Going to meet Jada's supposed parents, Jada and Mel are ambushed by two witch hunters, who wound Jada. In "Touched by a Demon", a remorseful Niko asks Jada for help setting a trap for the witch hunters. Macy burns her hand without feeling it, which Harry divines as a sign of demonic influence. Upset, she accidentally brings Gideon and Levi, two angels from 90s TV show Heaven's Vice, to life. Maggie is too emotional to be intimate with Parker, annoying him. Macy defeats a demon escaped from the show by convincing him that he is not real, which the angels overhear. Macy persuades them to return to their show, but Levi sends her and Harry back instead. Jada and Mel defeat the witch hunters with magic, and Jada notes how little the Elders have trained Mel. With only fifteen minutes before the show ends, Macy has her sisters capture Gideon and Levi, while she and Harry allow themselves to be captured by the show's "devil" and kill him with his own horn. Mel opens a portal to return the angels, and Macy decides to ask Charity for help; a distrustful Mel refuses to have any part. Maggie and Parker finally have sex, only for Parker's powers to transport them to a chamber beneath the house, while a mysterious woman awakens beside a raven. In "Switches & Stones", after meeting with the Elders, Charity and Macy are summoned by Harry to the chamber under the sisters’ house – a "Vortex Viribus" of intense magical power. Jada reveals to Mel that the Keeper of the Sacred Flame, an ally of the Sarcana, is really Fiona, Charity's missing sister. The Vortex Viribus enhances Maggie's powers, causing her to switch bodies with Mel. Macy discovers her powers may have turned a man to stone, but Harry determines a demon is responsible. Mel is forced to attend sorority events on her sister's behalf, while Maggie spies on Jada and grows to accept her as Mel's girlfriend. Macy learns the demon is Medusa, whom Charity wants to kill over Macy's objections. The sisters discover a pledge named Daphne summoned Medusa to take revenge on the people who slut-shamed her. Macy realizes Medusa does not curse those who look at her, only those who look away, and convinces her to restore her victims and leave the mortal realm. Mel gets Parker and Lucy to expel the frat boys responsible for Daphne's shaming. Macy asks Charity if she could learn to use her demon powers for good; using them reveals that Charity was responsible for Marisol's murder. In "Memento Mori", Charity uses her magic to wipe Macy's memories. The sisters agree to keep Fiona's secret. When Macy starts regaining her memories, Charity mind-wipes her again, lying to Macy that her demon side is growing stronger. Parker learns his mother is close to completely erasing his demonic side. Macy and Harry discover the body of Elder Priyanka Bari in the attic, and Macy is convinced she killed her. Charity proposes binding Macy's powers, but Harry warns this could permanently destroy the Power of Three. Against Charity's instructions, Mel and Maggie consult Wagner, which only feeds their doubts. Macy recovers her memories and realizes she anticipated Charity wiping them. Charity appears, seals Macy in the Vortex, and tries to kill her. Macy manages to distract her by mentioning Fiona, as Mel and Maggie subdue Charity and use the Vortex to strip her of her powers. The sisters discover that Charity killed Marisol to stop her from unbinding their abilities, but Marisol finished the spell with her dying breath. Fiona taunts the fallen Charity for her crimes. Lucy poisons Parker to force him to seek his father's help. Alastair rescues Charity from being sent to Tartarus. In "Surrender", the Council scapegoats Harry for Charity's actions, stripping him of his powers and immortality. Niko asks Mel for help with Scarlet, a young woman who escaped a cult led by the demon Viralis, who feeds on women to maintain his virility. Wagner tells Maggie that only demon blood can save Parker. Harry informs the sisters that his body is rapidly aging, requiring a new Whitelighter to be appointed. Jada refuses to help save Harry’s life, so Mel ends their relationship. Instead, she uses her powers in public to force the Council to summon them, only to be reprimanded and sent back. Scarlet is abducted, and the sisters learn Viralis can only be killed with his own knife. Maggie offers herself as bait, assuming Viralis cannot control her, but he does and escapes. Harry uses a spell to allow the sisters to track him. Viralis feeds Maggie his blood and sends her to kill them. Fiona cannot read Harry's mind, as he no longer has his magic. Macy defeats Viralis and Maggie gives the demon's blood to Wagner. Fiona defies Jada and restores Harry's immortality to probe his mind, but he resists. Furious, she teleports away with him. In "The Replacement", the sisters meet their new Whitelighter, Tessa. Galvin returns with a way to cure Macy of her demon side, but Tessa learns a customs official he met has been killed. Macy and Mel seek Madame Roz’s advice. Mel tends bar at Niko and Greta's bachelorette party, and Maggie, who must now pay tuition, is uncomfortable using her black heritage to apply for scholarships. Galvin, having been possessed by a demon, kills Madame Roz. Maggie uses her expanded powers to communicate with Roz's departing soul and Galvin's displaced one. They deduce Galvin is controlled by an Akibu demon, a parasite who can find a permanent host in someone who died as a child, like Macy. They go to her rescue and Macy forces the Akibu out by temporarily stopping Galvin’s heart. Maggie makes the demon visible with fire extinguisher foam, and Mel kills it with Roz's dagger. When Macy tells Galvin she no longer wants to be rid of her demon side, he breaks up with her. Niko tells Mel the Sarcana's hideout has been ransacked, and Mel reveals she is a witch. She finds the Sarcana massacred by Fiona; Jada, the only survivor, confirms Fiona had Harry under her control. In "Source Material", the Charmed Ones tell Tessa that Harry is alive and with Fiona, hoping to follow her to them, but Tessa evades Mel, who accepts Niko's help to track her down. Julia has nearly made Parker fully human, but he suffers a reaction and appears to accidentally kill her. Macy and Galvin find her body and Galvin is disturbed when Macy covers up the death, later telling her he is joining Doctors Without Borders. Macy uses her evil sight to uncover the truth: Caine had Charity free Hunter from Tartarus, after which he killed Julia, impersonated her to inject Parker with demon blood, and impersonated Maggie so Parker would think she had rejected him. The Charmed Ones and Tessa find Fiona forcing Harry to help her retrieve the Origin Dagger, which she intends to use with the Flame of All Power to destroy all magic. A fight sees Tessa killed and Fiona escape, although Harry is freed. Caine retrieves the dagger and the Charmed Ones and Harry realize the Flame and the Source are the same thing. Niko tells Mel she left the police because of a nervous breakdown she believes was supernatural. Parker goes to Caine, embracing his demon side. In "Ambush", Elder Devorah Silver turns to the Charmed Ones for help after several Elders are found dead. They reveal what they have learned about the Sacred Flame and the Source of All Evil. Macy finds a spell in Galvin's objects that will help them remove Fiona's immortality, but when she casts it, Fiona fights back, prompting Macy to use her demon side. Alastair convinces Fiona to help him take down the Elders. Niko tells Mel she has been thinking about her, and they kiss. More Elders turn up dead, prompting the remaining Elders and the Charmed Ones to take action, but the plan goes awry when Hunter kills most of the Elders, leaving only Elder Silver. The sisters find a secret basement in which their mother prepared weapons for them for the upcoming battle, and they use them to vanquish Hunter. Elder Silver dies, and the Harbinger is released from within Hunter to unleash its deadly virus on humanity. Mel tells Niko about their history, and Niko collapses. Fiona goes after Charity, the last remaining Elder, but she escapes. In "Red Rain", Galvin calls the Charmed Ones to the hospital to investigate a series of Hilltowne students who have fallen ill from the Harbinger's deadly virus. Niko is transported to the same hospital, but Harry believes her condition is due to Mel’s revelation, which made Niko’s brain unable to cope with memories from two separate realities. Parker tells Maggie to find Charity, as she is the last Elder. When they do, Parker reveals himself in demonic form and fights Mel and Maggie before the latter brings out his human side. As more people fall to the virus, Galvin and Macy work on the Haitian spell to extract it from the victims, but at a price: Galvin's life. Fiona kills Charity, and Caine takes Maggie hostage. When they reach the enemy's destination, Fiona ignites the Sacred Flame, but without her immortality, she is killed in the process. Parker wants to save Maggie; Macy, with her demon side, takes the Origin Dagger from Parker and absorbs the Sacred Flame to become the Source. With her newfound powers, she vanquishes Caine and removes everyone's memory about the recent incident. She then goes to Galvin's body and resurrects him. In "The Source Awakens", Mel, Maggie, and Harry express their worries about Macy's new condition. Galvin is feeling out of place, and some of the victims from the Harbinger's virus die as a consequence of Macy bringing Galvin back. When they express this concern to Macy, she begins rewriting realities to bring back Marisol. When they meet, Marisol dies and Macy’s sisters turn on her, prompting her to rewrite it again. This time, Mel is the one who grew up without her family. She meets Harry in Seattle, and their memories collide, prompting them to retrieve their rightful memories and find Maggie. When Macy finds out about this and almost kills Mel with telekinesis, Harry orbs them away. Macy accidentally kills their mother when she teleports home with a strong wave of power. She rewrites history again, this time in a world where she remains dead. Mel, Maggie, and Harry retain their memories, and have Marisol help them return to the moment when the Power of Three shattered. After much struggle, they convince Macy to give up her powers. The magical community, including Leon and Chloe, congratulate the Charmed Ones and wish for them to take over after the deaths of the Elders. |-|Season 2= In "Safe Space", TBA In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", TBA In "Careful What You Witch For", TBA In "Deconstructing Harry", TBA Personality Maggie is a bubbly, kind-hearted and extroverted individual. She possesses a great amount of emotional intelligence and empathy, even before her powers were unbound. Despite this, Maggie can be very sensitive and deeply insecure. She also seemed to suffer from some resentment stemming from being treated as a child by others and regarded as too young to make "adult" decisions. Physical Appearance Maggie is a young woman between her late teens and early twenties, of Puerto Rican and African American descent. She has shoulder-length brown hair and matching eyes. Maggie is very attractive. Powers and Abilities *If you want to see the development of Maggie's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Maggie Vera/Power Development. ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The power to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Psychometry: When Maggie incants the words "Ostende historiam tuam mihi," she casts a spell that allows an empath to see a past event by touching an object.Red Rain * Potion Making: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Active Powers * Foresight: In Deconstructing Harry, Maggie gained the ability to perceive small segments of future events. Similar to her empathic powers, Maggie's ability to foretell the future works in a tactical fashion; for example, she received her first psychic vision by shaking hands with Jordan. ;Passive Powers * The Power of Three: The bond and connection between Maggie and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Maggie and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. * Immunity: Being a witch, Maggie is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). *'Resistance:' the Charmed Ones are able to resist the effects of having their memory erased to a certain extent, allowing the memories to slowly bleed back through. ;Former Powers After being placed in "witchness protection", Maggie was stripped of her aura which caused her to lose access to her currently possessed active powers as well. * Empathy:Maggie’s core power is empathy. Maggie's primary power allows her to sense and feel the emotions of others. Maggie's ability is tactile, which requires her to touch the being whose minds she wishes to read and emotions she wishes to sense. Maggie's powers have expanded as of Red Rain, allowing her to connect with Parker on an empathic plane despite not knowing his location. ** Empathic Telepathy:George Northy’s Twitter Maggie's power allows her to hear the thoughts of others. This power is an expansion of empathy, serving as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. Later as Maggie's powers develop, she could also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with and influence them telepathically, as seen when she projected her thoughts into Macy's mind, stopping her sister from killing Cyd. Maggie's influence was also able to nullify the effects of Chloe's pixie dust on Harry and Parker respectively. ** Emotional Energy Manipulation: As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy.Joey Falco’s Twitter When Maggie's love expanded her powers during an intense battle with Alastor, she was able to combine this with the Power of Three to create a force-field of magical energy to protect herself and her sisters from Alastor's pyrokinetic attack. During an intense sexual experience with Parker, Maggie's fear of his demon side caused her to a create a "sex bomb", an energy blast that manifested in between her legs and subsequently sent Parker flying across the room. Also when in battle against Fiona Callahan, she projected a force-field with the aid of her sisters that protected the Charmed Ones from Fiona's Deathbolts. Through the empathic staff that her mother left for her, she is able to better focus this ability, as shown when in battle with Hunter Caine in Ambush and separately with Parker Caine in Red Rain. ** Mediumship: As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie developed a form of spiritual telepathy, allowing her to read the minds/emotions of and commune with spirits.The Replacement ---- Maggie temporarily gained this power after touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus that supercharged her empathy. * Soul Transference: After touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus underneath Vera Manor, Maggie's empathy temporarily expanded to the point of transferring her soul into Mel's body, and vice versa. ---- Maggie temporarily gained this power after switching bodies with Mel. * Temporal Manipulation: Mel's power to manipulate the flow of time which she received after their souls were transferred into each another. ** Temporal Stasis: The ability to freeze time. Maggie only used this power once in Mel's body after learning how to trigger it.Switches & Stones ;Abilities *'Fair Combatant:' Maggie has displayed some athletic ability attributable to her apparent practicing of Pilates in lieu with her sorority membership training, kicking a demonically possessed Brian off herself, and she later assisted Mel in physical combat against Charity. Later, whilst under the influence of Viralis' blood and hypnotized to kill anyone who enters his barn, Maggie, in a manic and near-feral state, proved formidable enough to come close in defeating Mel at hand-to-hand combat. Using the Empathic Staff that her mother left her, she had an intense one-on-one with Hunter Caine and managed to vanquish him, but not before he killed Elder Silver. *'Singing:' Maggie has a love for singing and even has dreams of her winning the Voice. Her singing is described as being able to pull audiences in which made her the perfect addition to The Maestro who wanted to turn the Hilltones into sirens. *'Alcoholic Tolerance:' In spite of her under-aged body, and much to Mel's chagrin, Maggie has displayed a surprisingly high-tolerance for alcohol. According to Mel, when in Maggie's body she did more shots than she thought physically possible and was barely buzzed. Maggie was also able to drink several glasses of wine with a Satyr and was the only one amongst Harry and her sisters who showed no signs of being hungover. Weaknesses *'The Hurt Blocker:' This particular spell disrupts Maggie's powers, disabling her from reading other beings' minds. Equipment * Empathic Staff: Marisol left Maggie a staff which allows her to focus her ability to manipulate emotional energy when she needs it most. This staff can also be separated into escrima sticks. With the staff, she is able to project herself onto a empathic astral plane to communicate with others. Relationships Family *'Maggie and Marisol Vera:' Maggie and Marisol had a close mother/daughter relationship but not as close as Marisol and Mel's (Maggie did not tell her mother everything like Mel did). *'Maggie and Mel Vera:' Maggie was close to Mel but the two had issues with each other when their mother passed. Maggie believed Mel blamed her for not reaching their mother in time and decided to focus her attention on rushing Kappa in order to get out of the house. The two were able to reconcile their differences after Mel assured her that she didn't blame her. *'Maggie and Macy Vaughn:' Maggie accepted Macy as her sister very quickly and felt an immediate bond to her. She wanted Macy to feel like a part of the family, assuring her sister that their mother must have had a good reason for letting her go. She also pushed her sister into pursuing a relationship with Galvin and asked her to be open to her about why she was scared of being intimate. Later on, Macy reveals to Maggie that they're full sisters while Mel is the real half-sister. *'Maggie and Dexter Vaughn:' Dexter and Marisol conceived her during New Years Eve 2000. Dexter knew about Maggie being his biological daughter but never met her. *'Maggie and Ray:' She thought he was her biological father all her life. After Maggie's 5th birthday, Ray walked out on Marisol and the daughters. He kept in touch with Maggie barely and wasn't able to show up for Christmas 2018. Romantic Life *'Maggie and Parker:' Maggie and Parker Caine were attracted to each other when they first met and had immediate chemistry. The two continued to flirt but Maggie had to stop when she realized that Parker was in a relationship with her friend/sorority sister, Lucy. Maggie tried to remain friendly with Parker but made the mistake of kissing him when trying to distract him from seeing a demon. The two were distant for some time out of respect for Lucy but after she gave the two the go-ahead, they began a relationship. The relationship was short lived however since Maggie discovered Parker was half demon. After ending things with Parker due to his half-demon status, she agrees to get back together with him as she seen his human side is taking over. After the tension between Parker taking on the Source, they break up once more when Parker leaves town to get his demon side in check. *'Maggie and Brian:' Maggie and Brian dated in high school, but Maggie wanted to take a break, not seeing herself being with Brian long term. The two seemed to have a friends-with-benefits relationship for a moment but Maggie had to make their breakup official after hearing Brian's thoughts and knowing he was trying to get her back. Friends *'Maggie and Harry Greenwood': TBA *'Maggie and Lucy': TBA Appearances Trivia *Originally, her name was Madison but it later got changed to Maggie. *Jeffery is the second Charmed One to be cast in the series. *Sarah Jeffery confirmed via Twitter that her character is both an "empath" and a "telepath".Sarah Jeffery’s Twitter *She is based on Phoebe Halliwell. **Maggie's original active power of empathy was not the same as Phoebe's power of premonition. Whereas Phoebe started of with the power of premonition and became an empath, Maggie was initially an empath who gained the power of foresight in Deconstructing Harry. ***Prior to this in Red Rain, Maggie developed a type of psychometry similar to Phoebe's power of premonition - however, Maggie required a spell in order to use it. **Her counterpart, Phoebe, was excited to be a witch while Maggie was reluctant about it. **Phoebe was a rebellious, wild child growing up before becoming a witch and Maggie grew up as a good daughter. **Maggie is vegan while Phoebe was vegetarian. **Like Phoebe, she was romantically involved with a half-demon. *The sisters' surname was originally Pruitt, however, it changed to Vera, alluding to the characters' Latina heritage. *She is the first to accept Macy as a sister. This is parallel to Phoebe being the first to accept Paige as a sister in the original series after Prue died. *In preschool, she had, as Mel put it, an unhealthy obsession with the green Teletubby. *She is a true millennial witch. *In Kappa Spirit, she is the first to have her full name revealed. *Maggie is currently the only sister with a known middle name. This differs from the original series where none of the original Charmed Ones had their middle names revealed. *Even though Maggie's power was officially named telepathy in press releases, she is referred to as an "empath" because she can also sense emotions. *In Keep Calm and Harry On, Macy discovered that she and Maggie shared the same father. This was a new change since a show-runner had announced before the show had aired that all three sisters had different fathers. ** However this was slightly retconned in Jingle Hell when Mel gave Macy the rundown on her father, who she thought at the time was also Maggie's. Quotes "I have to trust my own feelings." - Maggie to Brian in Let This Mother Out "I don't know why she gave you up. But I really wish she hadn't. And we're gonna help you find the answers that you need." - Maggie to Macy "Careful with the mom bong!" - Maggie to Macy in Let This Mother Out "You're smart and you're sexy. You're funny and you're serious. And screw anyone who tries to put you in a box." - Maggie to Macy in Sweet Tooth. Gallery |-|Season 1= Empathy.gif 1x1-Maggie-Marisol-video.gif 1x03 Glamours.gif 1x11-Magcy-Luggie-Friends-again.gif Macy and Maggie.gif Maggie dancing and Macy.gif Maggie dancing.gif Parkerita puppy kiss.gif Soul Transference.gif |-|Season 2= Potentia Trium.gif 2x01 Book of Shadows Vanquished.gif 2x01 Vera Manor in Seattle.gif Mel used Cloaking Serum to save Maggie.gif Mel and Maggie Cloaking Serum wear off.gif Malleaorum.gif Absum Veri Spell.gif 2x06 Maggie Foresight.gif Demonic Power Stripping.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Hilltowne University Students Category:The Hilltones